Help:Style guide
This page is intended to show new users how to edit Orchid Wiki. General pages When creating a page for a genus, species, or hybrid, first insert the correct template. To add a genus, start by using Template:Genbox. To add a species page, insert a Template:Infobox. To create a hybrid page, add a Template:Hybrbox. Fill out all of the fields in the template. For any fields where you don't have information, don't omit the field but leave the value blank. If you need help on taxonomy, check Wikipedia, or Google for information regarding taxonomy. For hybrids, be sure you fill out the parental information of the plant. The seed parent is the first plant before the x'', and the ''pollen parent is listed after the x, like this: Seed Parent x Pollen Parent. If you don't know the parents check the RHS plant registration. Please DO NOT post hybrids that you don't know the parents of. After filling out the template, briefly describe the plant and bold its name in the sentence. Unknown Information If you do not know something, state it in the talk page, or leave the tag on the page so other users who view the collective stubs can find and edit it. If you are filling out a template and don't know the information for a field, leave the field in the box, leave the value blank, and tag the page with so that other people can find it and fill in the missing information. If you do not know some information, tag the article with its specific stub tag. Use for hybrid stubs, for culture stubs, etc. Sections For species and natural hybrids create a section named Distribution . This section is intended for the description of the native habitat of the plant, countries which the plant inhabits, and altitude the plant found in. The section Description is used to describe the plant's bloom time, flower features, leaves, medicinal uses, conservation status, and other miscellaneous information. If specific information is very long then separate it into sub-sections. The section Culture is used for cultivation information about the plant. Information in this section includes light requirement, temperature, humidity, watering, potting media used, dormancy, and vernalization. The culture section of the genus is intended for general cultivation methods of species and hybrids within the genus. The Naming section should list the plant's common names and synonyms. For a list of possible synonyms check these resources: *Kew Monocot list *IPIN *W3 Tropicos On genera and other pages include the section Taxonomy and include the subgenus and descriptions of the DNA analysis. A Species section should be included on the genus page. If the section is too long use the scrollbox template. Add a Natural Hybrids section to a genus page if needed. The section Variants should include plant cultivars, sub species, and different varieties. It should include a picture name and description. Add an Awards section to include awarded plant info, date, and the grower. A Parentage section must be included on all complex hybrids. Lineage on complex hybrids must go back five generations, if needed. Images Images should be clear and detailed. See for copyright details. Images that should be uploaded include: #Pictures of the flower #Picture of the plant in its natural habitat #Drawings of the plants #Any others that you think is significant Example pages *Cypripedium a genus page *Disa tripetaloides a species page Style guide